


A Matter of Trust

by Inell



Series: 2017 Prompt Challenge [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Peter Hale, Coming Untouched, Dominant Stiles Stilinski, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Peter’s submission is an undeniable sign of trust that Stiles will never misuse or betray.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/gifts).



> thisdiscontentedwinter submitted: I love your writing, and I’d love to see you write Peter/Stiles with bondage (maybe some sensory deprivation?) and lingerie. Because there’s just something about the way Peter calls people “sweetheart”…
> 
> So, I flailed a lot when you prompted, have to admit, because I love your writing so much! I scanned my prompt list and I got really inspired by “You know you want it, sweetheart.” I am nervous & really hope you enjoy my take on your prompt! This is fic #22 in the 2017 Prompt Challenge.

 

Peter is beautiful like this.

Vulnerable yet strong. His submission is an undeniable sign of trust that Stiles will never misuse or betray. The fact that Peter is able to give Stiles control like this is a precious gift, and Stiles recognizes that fact. He knows what that act of faith really means to them, after all. It could be considered a sign of weakness, to submit to another, and the fact that Peter is willing and eager to do so for Stiles speaks volumes about their relationship.

“Are they too tight?” Stiles asks softly, reaching out to drag his fingers along the silk stockings tying Peter’s wrists to the bed frame. The headboard was purchased with this activity in mind, and it’s strong enough to withstand a werewolf tugging during the height of passion. The silk stockings are flimsy but sensual, so Stiles prefers using those to bind Peter’s arms and legs to the other alternatives such as rope or neck ties. He uses his magic to reinforce the stockings, to make them durable so Peter can’t rip them by mistake.

“Just right, sweetheart,” Peter says, lips curving into a slight smirk as he stares up at Stiles. “Are you planning to ogle me all night or are we going to start the debauchery at some point?”

“Debauchery. Really? _That’s_ what you’re going with?” Stiles snorts. “Alright, old man.”

“Loosen these bindings, and I’ll show you old man, kid.” Peter drags his eyes over Stiles’ body, leaving a trail of heat where his gaze touches. “You’re overdressed, unless we’re playing _that_ game tonight, too.”

“While I do know how much you enjoy having me fuck you while wearing my uniform, that’s not on the agenda tonight.” Stiles reaches out to drag his fingers along Peter’s collarbone, watching his nipples harden as he strokes bare skin. “Do they need to be tighter?”

“Maybe the right one. Just a little? I prefer it when there’s not much give.” Peter licks his lips as Stiles uses his magic to tighten the stocking. “That’s good.”

“We need to discuss the parameters,” Stiles reminds him. “What do you want tonight?”

“Whatever you want to give me,” Peter says, flicking his gaze down to Stiles’ dick then back up. When Stiles just arches a brow, he sighs dramatically. “Fine. I consent to being tied up. I’d like to have another sense taken away, too. I’m thinking blindfold? Just for a brief time, though, because I don’t want to be too trapped and unaware. You have permission to use any of our toys, and I’d really like to be fucked. No condoms. I hate those things.”

“Your opinion on condoms has been well-established in the twenty-one months that we’ve been doing this,” Stiles says, watching Peter smile smugly.

“You keep track?” Peter winks. “Three more months, then, and I expect an amazing anniversary gift, sweetheart.”

“As if you don’t, too.” Stiles snorts. “We’re both methodical and slightly OCD about some things, Peter. You probably know the exact days and hours.”

“Not everyone would think it’s romantic for their boyfriend to know it’s been twenty-one months, eighteen days, and five hours since our first date ended with a chaste kiss.” Peter blinks up at Stiles in what he guesses is supposed to be an innocent expression but is definitely more lecherous than sweet. “I’m so glad that you’re not everyone.”

“If I recall, it wasn’t a very chaste kiss at all,” Stiles says, moving his fingers over Peter’s biceps, tracing the veins that stand out because of the position his arms are secured in. “You totally put out on the first date, babe.”

“Yes, well, that was after _years_ of you teasing me and dating inferior people so you could flaunt the sex smells at me,” Peter reminds him. “You deliberately tormented me, boy. You’re fortunate that I have _such_ a forgiving nature.”

“It wasn’t deliberate,” Stiles denies, lips quirking slightly when Peter gives him an unimpressed look. “Not at first. Hell, it’s not my fault that I didn’t realize you’re creepy pseudo-stalker flirting thing was actually sincere instead of merely a scare tactic of some sort. You could have tried using your words at any time.”

“You’re far too intelligent to claim that you believed I was merely attempting to scare you by flirting. Seriously?” Peter huffs. “You knew but were too scared to confront the source of your filthiest wet dreams.”

“I was never scared of you, Peter. Maybe just a little when you were really crazy and going after everyone I love, but I still stood up to you.” Stiles rubs his thumb over Peter’s nipple, watching Peter inhale sharply and flex his fingers at the sensation.

“You fascinate me,” Peter murmurs, meeting his eyes. “You did then, stinking of fear and arousal, so brave for a fragile little human. I could see it in you even then, knew you were special when everyone else was oblivious.”

“And that’s why you’re here now, tied to our bed so I can have my wicked, wicked way with you.” Stiles waggles his eyebrows. “Are you ready to see your surprise?”

“If you want me to see _before_ you take away my sight, it must be a truly remarkable surprise.” Peter arches a brow. “You live to tease me.”

“And you love it.” Stiles blows him a kiss before he unbuttons his uniform shirt. Since Peter had told him during breakfast that he was in the mood to play tonight, Stiles had stopped by their house during his lunch break to prepare his little surprise. He _did_ love teasing Peter, especially when he wanted to submit and let Stiles have control.

“Incorrect.” Peter watches his fingers push the buttons through the holes, lips parting in a way that makes Stiles wish he could read minds right now. “I love _you_ , and all that you encompass.”

“It’s a shame none of my friends would ever believe you’re a sappy romantic at heart,” Stiles says, unable to stop himself from smiling at the admission. “I’d have so much blackmail material that I could get whatever I want anytime I wanted it.”

“You can have that without blackmail material, sweetheart.” Peter watches Stiles shrug off his shirt, and Stiles takes a moment to flex the muscles he’s developed since working on the force, knowing Peter’s got a thing for his shoulders that Stiles doesn’t really get but whatever.

“Love you, too, babe.” Stiles winks before he pulls his undershirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. “If you so much as mention _one word_ about clothes on the floor, I’m going to leave you just like this and go play a few rounds of Call of Duty.”

“Now, Stiles, why would I ever risk ruining the sensual mood surrounding us by pointing out that you’re a slob and dirty clothes belong in the hamper, not the floor?” Peter blinks innocently. “Proceed with my private strip tease, Officer. I’d offer you money, but I’m a little too tied up at the moment to retrieve my wallet.”

“I’m not a slob,” Stiles says, reaching out to pinch Peter’s inner thigh. He casually drags his knuckles across the underside of Peter’s dick before moving his hands to the waistband of his pants.

“No, you’re an evil tease.” Peter gives him a playful glare. “Take off your pants, Stiles. You’ve had me tied up for half an hour already, so I think you’re moving past the acceptable foreplay period and into the torturous time frame.”

“I would make you say please, but I certainly don’t want to be accused of torture.” Stiles snorts before he unfastens the button of his uniform pants. He drags the zipper down and turns around so his back is to Peter. It’ll be a better surprise with that view first, since he deliberately pushes his pants down and bends over to show off his ass.

“You’re going to kill me, sweetheart,” Peter whispers, obviously enjoying the view of Stiles’ ass covered in tight red silk with a lacy edge. The panties are new, a pair he special ordered because he likes switching up his underwear sometimes, and he knows Peter gets off seeing him in lace and silk occasionally.

“But what a way to go, am I right?” Stiles looks over his shoulder and gives Peter what he hopes is a coy look before he winks. He then wiggles his ass a little, feeling the plug he slid in after work shift in his ass. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning, knowing he’s in control tonight and has to act like it.

“You’re always right,” Peter deadpans, eyes lit with amusement and desire. “Now turn around and let me see the rest.” Stiles turns, and Peter licks his lip. “Perhaps I can amend my earlier request for the evening to include sucking that beautiful cock. Those poor panties can’t hold it, but I’m sure my mouth would do an adequate job.”

“Your mouth is far more than adequate, Peter.” Stiles walks to the bed with a swing in his hip that he exaggerates a little too much, because he ends up tripping on the shirt he’d dropped earlier. He falls forward, reaching out to brace himself, managing to keep from hitting his face against the mattress. “We’re going to pretend that didn’t happen.”

“Of course.” Peter’s lips twitch. “Your finesse and grace is as notable as always.”

“Just for that, I’m blindfolding you now.” Stiles leans forward to kiss the tip of Peter’s nose before opening the drawer in the bedside table that holds some of their sexy fun times stuff. “Do you want a tie, a scarf, or a mask?”

“Surprise me. You’ve done such an excellent job so far this evening,” Peter drawls, dragging his eyes down Stiles’ body and staring at his dick, which is way too big and too hard to stay in the skimpy panties he’s wearing.

Stiles pulls out a dark blue scarf that he stole from Isaac last year. It’s so soft that it feels nice against skin, and it’s a thick fabric that not even Peter can see through. He leans down and gives Peter a filthy kiss, lucking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue before he places the scarf over his pretty eyes. “Tell me when you want it off,” he says, waiting for Peter to raise his head before he ties it in the back. Loose enough he’ll be able to pull it off easily, but still tight enough to obstruct Peter’s vision. He flips Peter off. “Can you see anything?”

“No, but I’m sure you’re flipping me off because your humor is still sometimes that of a thirteen year old instead of a man a decade older than that.” Peter smirks when Stiles huffs. “Was I right?”

“I hate you sometimes,” Stiles mutters, leaning to nip at his bottom lip before he straddles him. He shifts until he’s got his ass right against Peter’s dick, and then he starts rolling his hips in a lazy manner. Letting the silk of his panties rub Peter’s dick while he starts sucking on his neck, drawing the skin into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks because he likes seeing his mark even if it fades quickly.

“Love, hate. It’s two sides of the same coin,” Peter says, voice a little huskier than it has been. “Indifference is the true threat.”

“Maybe I should gag you, too.” Stiles feels Peter tremble beneath him. “Oh, you like that idea, don’t you? Want all your senses taken away?” Stiles scoots back up Peter’s body until he’s able to rub his dick across Peter’s face. “I think I know something that’d fill you so good.”

“You can do whatever you wish, sweetheart.” Peter licks his lip and the strain in his arms is evident as his veins stand out more clearly. “Use me. I’m yours.”

“Yeah, you’re mine.” Stiles drags his thumb down Peter’s lips, letting his nail clack against his teeth, then continuing down his throat until he’s pressing against Peter’s pulse point. He can feel the steady thrum under his thumb, and his dick twitches at the knowledge he’s got a powerful predator at his mercy. “You need to convince me, Peter.”

“Gladly.” Peter’s grin is wicked before he’s moving his head, licking his tongue out, trying to find Stiles. He can’t see it, and it’s obviously frustrating him to not know exactly where Stiles is, so Stiles makes it easier on him. He thrusts his hips forward, letting Peter lick at the red silk snugly covering his balls.

“That’s good but I’m still not convinced.” Stiles reaches down to grip his dick, tracing the outline of Peter’s lips with the head, leaving behind a glistening trail of pre-come. Peter growls low in his throat and then he moves his head, mouth swallowing the head, tongue licking at everything he can reach. Stiles groans at the wet warmth surrounding his dick, moving closer and shifting into a position where he can start slowly fucking Peter’s face. “That’s a good boy. Take it, babe. Take it all. I know you can do it.”

And Peter _can_. He relaxes his throat and he bobs his head, slurping and sucking and moaning as Stiles thrusts in and out of his mouth. Each thrust forward sends the plug in Stiles’ ass a little deeper, almost like there’s a third person with them, fucking him as he fucks Peter, and his ass clenches around the plug at that thought. He murmurs praise at Peter, knowing it’s a kink Peter will never admit to having but it’s one Stiles is always happy to indulge.

When Stiles realizes that he could come like this, with the plug in his ass and Peter’s mouth making him feel _so damn good_ , he pulls out quickly. A string of saliva and pre-come drips down Peter’s chin, and Stiles wipes his thumb over it, pressing his thumb against Peter’s mouth, watching him suck it clean. The panties are a wet mess now. Silk gathered under his balls, pulling too tight across his ass, elastic digging into his skin just enough for the lace to be more itchy than hot. He moves down Peter’s body, licking and kissing and nipping at the skin he comes across, stopping when he reaches Peter’s pretty dick.

It’s got a little curve to it, and it’s long and thin, a good length that is more than satisfying because, despite having a slightly bigger than average dick himself, Stiles isn’t really into having huge things in his ass or mouth. He nuzzles Peter’s dick, watching his face, seeing him tilt his head like he’s able to see Stiles despite the blindfold. Reaching up, he tweaks Peter’s nipple as he licks the underside of his dick from balls to head.

“I want to see,” Peter says, voice hoarse and throat obviously a little sore from having Stiles’ dick in it for a while. Stiles lurches up his body, pulling the scarf off and stealing a thorough kiss before he shifts back down between Peter’s spread legs.

“You’ve got such a pretty dick,” he says, grinning as he starts jerking it, keeping the strokes slow and lazy. He rolls his hips, grinding against the blanket as he teases Peter. “I could play with it for _hours_.”

“I’ll kill you in your sleep if you do,” Peter threatens, bucking his hips up to try to get his dick into Stiles’ mouth.

“You wanted me to be in control, Peter. To drive you crazy. Remember?” Stiles blows a raspberry against Peter’s inner thigh, making his leg twitch and an involuntary giggle escape Peter’s lips. “Just lie back and let me take care of you.”

“I didn’t mean tease me for hours, Stiles.” Peter glares down at him, but it’s a playful glare, one that lets Stiles know Peter’s definitely into all of this.

“Next time, you should be clearer and clarify your intentions then,” Stiles tells him before he gulps down half of his dick in one go. Peter makes a noise that’s a low whine mixed with a moan, and Stiles moves his head, taking more of his dick until his nose is buried in pubic hair. He starts sucking him then, continuing to tease because he wants this to last, wants Peter to almost come multiple times, until he’s shaking and desperate and begging.

“Your mouth. Fuck. Your mouth.” Peter is babbling a little bit now, nonsense words that don’t make much sense together, and Stiles loves when he gets Peter to this point: when the sass and attitude is replaced with delirious pleasure and need. When he feels Peter start to buck his hips more erratically, feels the tremble in Peter’s thighs, Stiles pulls off his dick.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he smirks. “Not yet, babe. I seem to remember a request for me to use our toys and a demand to be fucked.” He rolls off the bed and slides the panties down his legs, making sure to let Peter see the plug buried in his ass as he bends over to pick up the stretched silk.

“Fuck, Stiles,” Peter groans, obviously seeing the plug now. “This whole time?”

“Yep.” Stiles climbs back onto the bed, straddling Peter so that they’re in a traditional sixty-nine position. “I know how much you like to watch,” he murmurs, reaching back to tug the plug out of his ass. He starts fucking himself with it, listening to Peter’s breathing and the low whine he can’t stop. Stiles licks at Peter’s dick while fucking himself with the plug, sucking the head and keeping Peter on edge without letting him go over.

“Let me…” Peter is tugging on the stockings when Stiles looks over his shoulder at him. He waits for the sign, but Peter doesn’t give it. It takes him a few seconds but then he understands what Peter wants. Stiles scoots back and pulls the plug out, sitting on Peter’s face. Peter starts licking his hole, lapping at it and thrusting his tongue inside. Stiles grips the headboard behind him, trying to keep his balance as he rides Peter’s face. Peter loves eating his ass, and Stiles definitely loves having his ass eaten, so it’s a win-win for both of them.

When Stiles starts jerking his dick, he realizes he’s losing control. “Enough of that,” he mutters, crawling back down the bed on shaky knees. Peter gives him a smug smile before licking his lips in a deliberately sexy way.

“Tasty. Like always.” Peter’s eyes flash blue as he writhes on the bed. “If you don’t stop teasing me, I’m going to end up doing something rash. I’d hate to have to slaughter a class of second graders because my boyfriend is a fucking tease.”

“Threatening schoolchildren isn’t the best way to get what you want,” Stiles points out. He grabs the lube from where he tossed the bottle earlier, flipping the lid open and squirting some into his palm. “You seem to forget who exactly is in charge tonight, babe.”

“As if I could forget when you’re not letting me come?” Peter pouts, eyelashes fluttering when Stiles works a finger into his tight hole. “Don’t waste time prepping me. I don’t mind if it hurts.”

“You might not, but I do.” Stiles looks up, staring into his eyes as he slides a second finger beside the first. “I said I’d never deliberately hurt you when we started dating, Peter. I meant that in every way. Got it?”

“Hmph. And you call me a sap?” Peter stares at him intently, lips parting when Stiles eventually has three fingers buried inside of him. Stiles angles his hand, rubbing against Peter’s prostate until his eyes are rolling back and he’s fucking the air with steady thrusts of his hips. Then he pulls his fingers out. Peter growls, snapping at the air, dick hard and leaking pre-come steadily.

“Shh. No more teasing. It’s finally time,” Stiles murmurs, stroking his dick with lube before he moves into position. He snaps his fingers to release the stockings binding Peter’s ankles, not that he has to do anything physical to terminate the magic. He just likes the bit of showmanship. When Peter’s legs are free, they wrap around his waist and tug him forward. “If you do that, I won’t be able to fuck you. And you know you want it, _sweetheart_.”

“Fuck me.” Peter rolls his hips and pushes down when Stiles drags the head of his dick against his hole. “No more playing, Stiles. _Fuck me_.”

“So bossy to be the one at my mercy.” Stiles starts pressing his dick inside Peter, going slow, giving him time to adjust because he doesn’t want it to be uncomfortable. Peter is making the best noises ever, not usually so vocal unless Stiles takes the time to tease and get him to this point. When Stiles is finally fully seated, he just waits, watching Peter’s face, seeing the look of joy and contentment before Peter’s bitching again.

“I said fuck me. Not use me as a cock warmer.” Peter arches his back, arms tensing as they pull at the stockings. Stiles grins and leans forward, kissing him deeply as he starts to move. They’re both way too close to the edge to keep teasing, so he just fucks Peter hard and deep, snapping his hips forward hard enough that their skin slaps together, slick with sweat, the scent of sex so thick in the air that he can smell it with his human nose.

Stiles pulls back from the kiss, moving Peter’s legs over his shoulders so he can fuck him deeper. Peter’s nails are digging into his palms, arms still pulling against the stockings, so Stiles loosens them slightly. Letting Peter have the choice of keeping his wrists bound or moving his arms freely. Then he just focuses on making them come. Deep thrusts, shifting his angle until he hears Peter’s breath catch on ever slide inside, knowing he’s got it right when Peter starts babbling nonsense and his eyes keep flashing from wolfy blue to regular blue. He’s nearly there, so Stiles does what he needs to take him over the edge.

When Stiles bites Peter’s calf lightly, nuzzling the hairy leg over his shoulder, Peter tenses and then shudders. He comes hard, dick pulsing and ropes of come splattering onto Stiles’ chest and Peter’s abdomen. Stiles feels that rush of pleasure at making Peter come untouched, but then Peter’s pulling his wrists free, grabbing Stiles’ hair and kissing him hard, rolling them over, riding him faster and faster until Stiles is bucking up erratically and coming with a grunt captured by Peter’s mouth.

They’re a mess when they finally fall back onto the bed. Sticky and damp, just gross, and also tired and lazy in that ‘just came so hard I saw stars’ kinda way. Stiles makes a noise of protest when Peter rolls off the bed, blinking bleary eyes at Peter, who is smiling a small affectionate little smile that only Stiles ever gets to see. Soon, Peter’s back with a wet rag, and he carefully cleans Stiles off before wiping himself down. He doesn’t wipe the come out of his ass, though. Instead, he picks up the discarded plug and cleans it off with the rag before reaching back to slide it into his own ass.

“That’s so hot,” Stiles mumbles, reaching out with grabby hands at Peter. “Come here and snuggle me, asshole.”

“ _I_ should be the one being snuggled, sweetheart. Your aftercare leaves a lot to be desired,” Peter says haughtily even as he slides into Stiles’ arms, his back against Stiles’ chest.

“Nuh uh. You get off on cleaning me up after, and it irritates your instincts when I try to, so I just let you.” Stiles kisses Peter’s shoulder. “You feel better?”

“Much.” Peter relaxes against him and whispers, “Thank you.”

“ _Anytime_ ,” Stiles murmurs. “Now get some sleep.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
